


Logically This Could Be Love

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logically Jason knew that Tim could take care of himself. Sure, he knew that Tim had trained with some of the best, he'd even heard rumours of the kind of things that he had done, things that Jason wouldn't have believed unless he had seen Ra's ninja run away from the baby bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logically This Could Be Love

\---

Logically Jason knew that Tim could take care of himself. Sure, he knew that Tim had trained with some of the best, he'd even heard rumours of the kind of things that he had done, things that Jason wouldn't have believed unless he had seen Ra's ninja run away from the baby bird. 

But even this experience got tangled with his logic and thrown to the back of his mind with his rational thoughts when he saw a Joker goon three times Tim's size land a lucky hit, a really luck hit. A hit that Tim could have avoided if he hadn't been fighting Joker gas and trying to avoid two other goons swinging bats like they knew how to use them in fight. 

It was when he saw the Joker goon land a hit, glancing and leaving Tim with minimal bruising, after taking out the other two idiots with bats that he lost it. He launched himself in to the path of the guy, a snarl behind his lips as he aimed his gun. He could see the panic in the goons eyes, the smudged face paint unable to hide his fear. 

He only missed his kill shot because Tim swing forwards and pushed his arm down, aiming for the guys knee instead, Jason was too surprised to protest. He only calmed down when he heard the guy scream as he collapsed at their feet, blood pooling underneath him. The hired goons that the Joker had hired weren't ones to stick around after seeing what kind of mood Red Hood was in and quickly spit off in different directions, Jason knew that some of them would be picked up by police that were heading their way but he was still unhappy. 

When he turned to look at Tim he knew the younger boy was rolling his eyes behind his mask, he let himself be dragged away when they hear the sirens in the distance. 

He stood with Tim as the Gotham police turned up, missing the fight as usual, picking up the downed goons and smiled when Tim stood on his tip toes to slap the back of his head a mutter of "Idiot." passing his lips as he started back towards their nearest safe house. 

So, yeah, Jason knew Tim could protect himself, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to be the one to protect his babybird himself. 

\---


End file.
